Tristan-Maya Friendship
The friendship between Tristan Milligan and Maya Matlin began in Season 11. The two became acquainted through their mutual friend, Tori Santamaria (who eventually moved away before Season 13), and eventually became friends after the three of them began spending time together. Following Tori's departure, Tristan officially declared Maya his new best friend. Their friendship ended in Out of My Head when Maya told Mr. Simpson about Tristan having a sexual relationship with Mr. Yates, their English teacher. Friendship History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Tori and Tristan are seen together in band class warning Maya Matlin that Zig Novak is bad news. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Tristan and Tori exchange looks when Maya asks if she can perform harder music during band class, and Tristan rolls his eyes. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), the two sit next to each other during the band's performance at the Frostival. He and Tori both find Maya's failure to play the trumpet amusing. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Tori, Maya, and Tristan are all excited for the new term. When Maya tells the two that she is auditioning for a rock band, they are excited for her, yet decline her offer when she asks them to join her. Tori and Tristan are both very supportive of Maya's problem with her self-image after she is called flat, and when she is rejected from Mo Mashkour's band because she doesn't look mature enough. Tristan even tells her that she has a nice body when she is feeling down. In Come As You Are (2), Tristan asks Tori and Maya what they are doing when Tori is fixing Maya's chicken cutlets, which previously had the appearance of a "uniboob." Tristan compliments Maya on her hair, and asks her if she is excited for her audition. In Gives You Hell (1), Tristan and Maya are in the same French class, and they both agree that Campbell Saunders can join their group. Tristan develops a crush on him, though Campbell seems to like Maya. When Maya leaves her Facerange account open and Campbell messages her, Tristan impersonates Maya and talks to him. Tristan tries to get to know Campbell, much to Maya's encouragement, by asking to sit with him at lunch, but Campbell rudely turns him away. Tristan tells Maya that after "ugly sobbing" from the encounter, he is now over Campbell, but after Campbell apologizes to Tristan and Maya, his crush resumes. Tristan promises to do all of Maya's French homework in exchange for her Fancerange password so that he could resume talking to Campbell. In Gives You Hell (2), Maya continues to let Tristan use her account to talk to Campbell. Tristan keeps Campbell updated about his status of the play, leaving Campbell under the impression that Maya was trying out for the play. When Tristan tells him that he got the part of Juliet, Campbell congratulates Maya, who tells Campbell that she isn't in the play. Tristan tells him the truth, and Campbell tells both of them that he won't ever be friends with either of them, which leaves both feeling bad that they hurt him. Throughout the episode, Maya is supportive of Tristan's desire to join the play, and she is happy for him when he gets the role of Jules. In Waterfalls (1), Maya asks Tristan if it is okay for her to go on a date with Campbell Saunders, Tristan's former crush, and Tristan sings to her that he is over him because his new love is theater. In Waterfalls (2), Tori and Tristan are sitting next to one another in class, and text Maya, asking about her date with Campbell after they catch her staring at him. They are caught by the teacher and their messages are read aloud to the class. In Rusty Cage (1), Tristan, Maya and Tori all tease Campbell about what his hockey nickname is. Later, Tristan, Maya, Tori, Zig and Campbell are all hanging out at Little Miss Steaks. When Campbell and Maya begin to sing, Tori and Tristan dance to their song. In Scream (1), Tristan tells Tori and Maya about the moment he shared with Fab at play rehearsal. Maya is happy for him, but Tori is more reserved, knowing that Tristan is not good at talking to attractive guys and she doesn't want him to get hurt. Later, Tristan and Maya are walking in the hallway, and Tristan tells Maya that he thinks Tori is right after he failed to talk to Fab. The two link arms, and she says he still has opening night. However, he ignores her when he sees a rose and an anonymous letter on his locker. He decides to meet the person, even though rehearsal starts in 30 minutes. In Scream (2), Tori is hunting down Tristan for rehearsal, and makes Maya and Zig search with her. Maya tells Tori about Tristan's secret admirer, which angers Tori that he might be kissing a guy while she is worrying over him. In Doll Parts (1), Tristan and Tori give Maya a makeover. In Doll Parts (2), Maya plays her song on the guitar for Tori and Tristan, which she hopes to play in the pageant. Tristan loves it, and compares her to Taylor Swift. He looks around awkwardly and does not say anything when Tori tells Maya that she doesn't have a shot at winning the pageant. In I Want It That Way (1), Tristan, Tori and Maya are all taking a yoga class together. Tristan expresses interest in Fab to the two girls. Later, the three of them go shopping together. Tristan expresses his unhappiness with his weight, saying that Fab basically called him fat during yoga. He says that he wants love and thinks that maybe he isn't finding it because of his weight. Tori suggests that he goes on a diet, but Maya disapproves of her suggestion. Tori and Maya try to get him to try on a shirt to make him feel better, but he says that not even retail therapy could help him. The next day, Tristan tells Tori and Maya that he plans to go on a cleanse diet. Maya protests the idea, but Tori decides to do the diet with him. In I Want It That Way (2), Maya and Tori throw Tristan a celebratory lunch for kicking the cleanse diet and scoring a date with Fab. Tristan refuses to eat the food, and continues to do the cleanse diet. Tori and Maya tell him that he can't survive without food, but Maya gets Tristan to agree to at least eat her yogurt with granola. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Tristan makes a snide remark about Maya and Zig being on the same team for spirit week. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Tristan listens to Maya speak at Campbell's candelight vigil. As Tori forgives Maya in this episode, it can be assumed the three will all be friends again. In Ray of Light (1), Tristan, Tori and Maya are sitting together at lunch when Katie sits down with them. Later at Little Miss Steaks, Tristan listens to her song and compliments her on it once she had finished singing. When Katie tells Maya they need to leave, Tristan and Tori watch as they fight. In Karma Police (1), Maya and Tristan are sitting next to one another in French class. When Tristan insults Zig for making rude comments about Tori's display of emotion for Cam by saying he kissed Cam's girlfriend, Maya yells "Tristan!" at him. In Karma Police (2), Maya and Tristan are sitting next to one another in French class when Zig gives his time travelling presentation. Zig admits he would have gone back to before he hurt any of his friends and apologizes to Tori, Tristan and Maya. They forgive him, and Maya invites Zig and Damon to be extras in Eli's zombie movie with her, Tristan and Tori. In Zombie (1), They are both seen filming Eli's zombie film and Tristan is the lead role while Maya plays a zombie that attacks him. The next day, Maya sees Tristan down the hall and walks toward him, but then trips into his arms because she's wearing high heels. Tristan asks why she can't wear sneakers instead and Maya tells him that she wants to change her look because she wants to meet cute boys. Tristan agrees to it and Maya asks him about Fab and he tells her that he's not into him anymore because he thinks Fashion Week is shallow. Then, they both receive an invitation to Drew's campaign party. Maya realizes that it's a senior party and cute boys go to them and they both agree to go. Tristan questions her on why she wants to meet boys so bad and she tells him that she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, which makes Tristan very concerned. When Maya's mother see's her raunchy outfit and finds out she's attending the party, she tells her she can't and Maya calls Tristan in front of her mom and tells him that she can't go, but then she leaves the room and tells him that they will be going to the party. They then arrive and seem to feel awkward being there. Then, Maya goes and gets an alcoholic beverage and offers some to Tristan and he rejects. Then, Tristan sees Dave and tells Maya he needs to say hi to him, leaving Maya upset. Zig arrives at the party and asks Tristan if Maya's okay, and he looks over at her while she's intoxicated and says she's fine and says she's had a few coolers. When Zig offers to walk her home, Maya rejects him and Tristan tells him that he'll make sure she gets home safely. After Zig leaves, Maya drinks more coolers and gets out of control, leaving Tristan frustrated at Maya's behaviour. Season 13 In''' Summertime, Tristan has dyed his hair blonde. Maya and Tristan begin to walk into Degrassi for their meeting about their trip to Paris this summer when Maya sees the new kid, Miles , and gets distracted, then walks into a board that Drew and Dallas were working on. Tristan is excited that Maya will be his new BFF since Tori and her family moved away. They walk into the classroom where the meeting is, alongside many people, such as Alli and Jenna. Then suddenly, the new girl, Zoe Rivas , who happens to be the former star of the show West Drive, appears. Madame Jean-Aux introduces her and says that she will be joining the class going to Paris. Tristan is excited when Zoe tells him that the whole cast of West Drive watched his blog that he did with Tori. She also tells him that there is a concert that night and they should go. Then Maya tags along. Zoe, Tristan and Maya are seen going to the concert together and Tristan and Zoe seem to be bonding. Zoe says that they don't have to wait in line since she is a star but only her and Tristan get in because the security guard thinks that Maya is under 13 so she couldn't go in, which led to her going out back. Later, Miles, Maya, Zoe and Tristan are seen backstage when Tristan mentions that during the most recent school year, Maya had two guys fight over her. Miles asks what happens but Maya quickly says nothing happened. Then Zoe makes a comment that if Maya ditched Tristan for some boy in Paris then she will be by Tristan's side. Maya then retorts by saying that Zoe's character was killed off of West Drive. Tristan is shocked and says that can't be true. Zoe then stomps on Maya's foot, making her spill her drink all over the sound board, which stops the concert. The four teenagers get in trouble and are sent to concert jail. Maya and Tristan talk and she says that he has been ditching her for the whole night. He says he was afraid that she was going to ditch him for Miles. She says that isn't going to happen and that she wants to go home but doesn't have any money. Miles then walks over and gives her his credit card and tells her his pin. She thanks him and she and Tristan both go home. The next day, Tristan and Maya are at The Dot having breakfast and when they get the bill, Maya takes out Miles' credit card and uses it. Then she says she should return it to him but Tristan thinks it is a bad idea. Maya says her mom already thinks she is a badass so she's decided to be one. Later, Tristan and Maya get on the bus to go to Paris and sit next to each other. Miles and Chewy get on and Miles assumes that he'll spend the summer with Maya, to which she replies that she'll actually be spending it with Tristan. Tristan and Maya laugh after Zoe tells her that she doesn't want Miles and Maya involved with each other. In '''All I Wanna Do, Tristan claims that Maya is his girlfriend after he feels like he has to act straight in front of Miles and Winston. Maya goes along with the act for a little bit, even going as far as kissing Tristan, but tells Tristan that she doesn't want to have to pretend to be his girlfriend for the entire trip. Tristan explains to her that he feels like he has to pretend to be straight since people like Miles and Winston wouldn't be comfortable around him since he was gay. Tristan's act turns out to be in vain since Miles and Winston already knew he was gay, anyway. In My Own Worst Enemy, Maya smiles when she sees Tristan and Miles walk into the room. Tristan tells her that he's convinced that Miles has feelings for him and tells her about the hug they shared the previous day, which he's told her about many times already. Then, she watches Tristan and Zoe talk about if Miles is homosexual or not. When the class starts, Madame Cliquet tells them about the assignment they're supposed to do and Maya doesn't seem to understand what she's saying and tries asking Tristan what she's saying using non-verbal communication. After Tristan has spent time with Miles, he tells Maya an exaggerated story about him kissing Miles. They both are about to walk into a room and see Zoe on Miles's lap, shocking them both. In About A Girl, Maya and Tristan are talking before class, and Tristan insists that he is sick and wants to skip. Maya knows he's lying, and Tristan reveals that he can't stand to see Miles and Zoe kissing all the time. Maya encourages him to attend class, saying that "it's not like they're going to make out in class", only to walk into the classroom to see Miles and Zoe kissing against a desk. Tristan, upset, leaves the room, and Maya goes and sits down with Winston. Maya tells Winston that he needs to tell Miles to stop the PDA with Zoe, but Winston insists that would only make Miles do it twice as much. In class, Maya comes up with an idea to embarrass Miles and Zoe in public. Maya gets up from doing some work to admire Paris out the window. Her admiration is quickly interrupted when she sees Miles and Zoe kissing against a car outside. She leaves the room abruptly and returns with a bucket of water. Tristan asks what she's doing and she tells him that Miles and Zoe are sucking face outside and that she's going to douse them with water. Maya then pours the water off the balcony and goes back into the room. Maya and Tristan then hear a woman yelling in french, and go onto the balcony only to find that she poured water on their french teacher, who gives them both detention. The detention consists of them scrubbing the school floor with sponges. Tristan leaves saying that he is going to get some rubber gloves. Miles enters saying "What kind of crazy person dumps a bucket of water on a teacher?". Maya admits that the water was meant for him and "his girlfriend". Miles says that Zoe isn't his girlfriend, and Maya replies "Oh so, you just makeout with whoever?". Miles says "Whoever asks nicely, so ask away". Maya scoffs at him and says that she wouldn't kiss him with her dog's lips. Miles asks "So you're just hellbent on stopping me from kissing someone else?". Maya says "It was for Tristan. You kissed him, Miles. You got his hopes up and now you're making him watch you and Zoe grope each other in every nook and cranny of the entire school. You know he can't even stand to come to class anymore." Miles looks up and then away. Maya turns around to find Tristan standing there. Tristan looks at Maya and then walks away. Maya sighs and then says to Miles "Look what you did" and begins to walk away when Miles tells her to wait. She turns around and Miles says "You sure you don't want to kiss me?". Maya ignores Miles and leaves the room. Maya enters Tristan's room to find him with the sheet up covering his bed. Maya says "Special delivery". "One best friend who's really, really sorry". Tristan ignores her. Maya says "Tris, please talk to me". I really didn't mean to tell Miles. Tristan asks her why she did then. Maya replies saying "He kept saying that I liked him". Tristan pulls back the sheet and asks Maya if she does. Maya says no, and Tristan replies "But you still had to sell me out to prove your point?". Maya says that's not what happened, and Tristan tells her that it is and that "This morning I could pretend I wasn't feeling well, now Miles knows I'm just a lovesick puppy. It's mortifying". Maya insists that she can fix this. Tristan replies "No thanks. We're done" and pulls back the sheet. Maya asks him what that means, and Tristan says "I'm not going to sign for your best friend package. Return to sender". Maya, distraught, leaves. In Cannonball, Miles and Winston are seen getting dressed before Maya walks in, trying to find Tristan. Miles says that Tristan already left before they woke up. As Maya is leaving, he says that she should take someone with her, and she takes Winston. When Maya says she doesn't need a guy like him around right now, he looks upset and throws Winston his shirt. Later, when Winston convinces Maya that she needs Miles to find Tristan because he speaks French and knows his way around Paris, they walk in to see Miles and Zoe sitting on his bed. Miles, at Zoe's suggestion, makes Maya ask nicely in French for help. He then seems to push Zoe aside carelessly, eager to help Maya. It is raining outside when they go to find Tristan in the evening, and he is carrying a black umbrella. He stops by a fast food place, making Maya upset, and offers her a fry. When Maya looks like she is about to cry and says she doesn't know what to say to Tristan even if they find him because she is a terrible friend, Miles assures her that it's okay and to walk across the street, where Tristan is. He gives her the umbrella and leaves. In class the next day, Maya and Tristan are doing a presentation on the pillory as a form of public humiliation, and Maya suggests that Miles try it out. Tristan jokingly asks if anyone has any rotten fruit to throw at Miles. When the bell rings, Maya and Tristan almost leave Miles stuck in the pillory. When Miles calls to be let out, Maya stays back and asks quietly why he was so nice to her the other day. Miles says she caught him on a good day. They stare at each other for a little bit before Zoe interrupts, telling Miles he promised to take her out to this fancy restaurant. Miles seems slightly reluctant. Maya lets him out of the pillory, but before he leaves the classroom following Zoe, Miles tells Maya he'll see her around with a smile. In Honey, they are seen in class listening to Madame Cliquet about going to a fancy French restaurant. She and Tristan laugh and whisper to each other about how they're going to order their food. Then, Madame tells the class about the attire they need to wear and they aren't supposed to wear vulgar t-shirts. Then, Zoe makes fun of Maya for wearing sneakers and having flat feet; then, Maya makes fun of Zoe for wearing "hooker heels." Maya then appears to be angry when seeing Zoe and Miles kiss each other. Tristan then convinces Maya to go on a fashion montage with him. Maya and Tristan go on their fashion montage and are seeing trying on hats and posing. They go across the street and see a dress in the window. They both decide to go to dinner very dressed up to show up Zoe. When they arrive at dinner, Miles seems flattered by how Maya looks, which angers Zoe. Zoe then spills her drink on Maya's dress on purpose, angering everyone. Tristan then takes Maya into the bathroom to clean up. They come back and Miles informs them that he ended his relationship with Zoe because of how she treated Maya. Maya looks back at Zoe who looks very angry and in tears. The next day, everyone leaves Paris and Maya looks very tired. She kisses Madame goodbye and gets on the bus. She complains about leaving at 4am and rests her head on Tristan's shoulder to go to sleep. Tristan then tells her to sleep with one eye open because Zoe is staring back at them, crying. In This Is How We Do It, Tristan and Maya are seen walking in school together. Tristan teases her about Miles being school now, but Maya insists how she is focusing on music, not boys. Tristan remarks if she was so focused on music, then why she got eye contacts and ditched her glasses. Later on, they are saying chatting together in class as Miles comes in and starts hitting on Maya. In You Got Me, Tristan is with Maya and Miles as they buy tickets to the school dance. They are seen walking inside together and Maya comments on the silence. In You Oughta Know, Tristan talks about scoring Miles his new best friend, Maya takes mock offense to it. He clarifies how he wants a male best friend since he usually has female friends. He is optimistic about Miles becoming a new friend and brings up how he was invited to hang out with him at his house after school. Maya says she was as well. When asking he was asked to chaparone a date, Maya calls him a doofus because Miles was throwing a party; hence, everyone is invited to come hang out. In Everything You've Done Wrong, Maya sees Tristan upset after being told off by Miles. She asks what's wrong and he reveals how he faked being a drug dealer and gave Miles fake drugs and now he is mad at him. Maya urges him to come clean about his mistake. In Who Do You Think You Are Tristan is happily watching Maya's musical performance in class and comments on how Zoe appears jealous over her musical talents. He calls Maya a "super star" when class ends and urges Zoe away when Miles begins asking Maya out on an official date. In the hallway, Tristan presses for details about her date, only to be disappointed when Maya begins making excuses as to why she can't begin a relationship. He says how she is scared about dating again and that just because her last relationship ended in tragedy doesn't mean she can't take a chance on Miles. When she shushes him to make sure Zoe doesn't hear, he is confused. He says how he thought they were okay, but Maya says how just because she and Zoe are now friends, doesn't mean she may be okay with her budding romance with Miles. Tristan then covers for Maya and claims to Zoe that she has a crush on Mr. Townsend. When Zoe offers to use her professional contacts for Maya to make a pro music video for her song, Tristan urges her to do it. Later on, he is all for Maya doing a sexy video since a lot of stars have before. Following Maya's online bullying for her video, he asks if she is doing okay and tries comforting her. In Barely Breathing, Tristan is seen in class as Maya sings her "death song" to Zoe and is clearly stunned. In Black Or White, Tristan visits Maya to read his acting assignment ot them and is clearly upset about it. Maya tries coming up with ideas to be taken seriously and gives him an idea for it. Tristan thanks her and kisses her on her head. In Spiderwebs, Tristan and Maya are seen together at the play tristan is pulling one prank on Zoe for revenge to help Maya out. In The World I Know, Tristan and Maya are seen sitting together with Miles talking about the rubber room. In Better Man Tristan is seen helping Maya with her make up for the rubber room so she can fit in. In Unbelievable, Tristan and Maya are seen together supporting Zoe after what happened to her at Mile's party. In What It's Like Maya tells Tristan that she shouldn't have had blown him off all summer and that she should've had been there for him. In Close to Me, Tristan and Maya are seen talking to Zoe about Miles and Zig and how she wants all of them to hang out at the semi formal together. In Army of Me, Tristan and Maya are seen in class together and Maya is trying to comfort Tristan about his parents fighting but he says he's fine and it's nothing. In Everything Is Everything, Tristan and Maya are seen in the hallway when Tristan spins around and Maya giving a "whoa" at Tristan's new dark and mature look. When he asks if Maya likes it, she says she needs to work on her sarcasm delivery. When he says how much he loves Grant's style, Maya asks who that is, causing Tristan to confirm it's their new teacher. When he says Grant basically called him his favorite student, she reminds him of how he needed to almost beg him into his playwriting society. Tristan tells her how she doesn't understand the connection between two like minded artists. When Maya warns him against becoming close with a teacher, he brings up how he belives two members of the opposite sex can't live together without impending drama. Maya gives a "zing" at his comeback. excuses himself to go work on a character bio. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Tristan and Maya are seen at school, Maya tries breaking into Miles' locker to return the gift. She is caught by Tristan, who is confused as to what she is doing. She says she is returning the gift Miles gave her. Tristan remarks how she must have really hated it to go through such trouble to send it back, but Maya says the gift was actually "super sweet". She refuses see Miles in public because she knows that if she does then she will "crumble and take him back". As Tristan says he fails to see the issue, Maya admits that she actually misses Miles alot but that Zig sort of told her that he likes her. Surprised, Tristan asks if she returns his feelings. Maya says that she likes him as a friend. Tristan advises she tell him this and then get back with Miles and return to "A couple status". But she refuses to since it might cause Zig to leave, deal drugs and "end up dead in a ditch somewhere". He tells her that she can't keep both guys on the hook and must choose one. He then says that he has and unzips his jacket to reveal a shirt that reads, "Team Miles". In Sparks Will Fly (2), Tristan and Maya are seen together and Tristan is protecting Maya from Miles by pushing Miles away from Maya and Tristan hugs Maya and tells her it will be ok and she says I can't go through this again while they are walking away from Miles. In You Are Not Alone Tristan with Zig and Maya at Maya's house he says Zig is polite handsome it's a whole new Zig and Maya says I think living here has been good for him he is really changing his life around. Tristan says all away around to crush worthy? Maya responds no definitely not with a smile on her face. In Hypnotize, Tristan and Zoe are seen walking into class with Maya when Tristan gets a text from Becky they get all happy and Zoe says do you think Becky will put me in the fashion show as a model and Tristan responds buy me lunch and I'll see what I can do. Conflict History In Out of My Head, Tristan and Maya have an argument regarding Maya telling Principal Simpson about his sexual relationship with Mr. Yates. Following Maya breaking her promise to stay silent, he tells her off after school hours about how she betrayed him. Despite Maya trying to reason how Yates is only using him, he refuses to hear it and insists they are in love. Maya begins to break down in tears as Tristan tells her about all the guys that fall in love with her and how he just wanted one good thing and a romance of his own, but she had to go and ruin it for him. As he walks off, he declares they are never going to be friends again. In Believe (1), Maya comes up to Tristan to warn him about the reporters wanting to hound Zoe outside the school regarding her trial case. However, he states how she is still dead to him and ignores her completely, bringing her to force him to talk to her. They begin arguing, causing Zoe to come up to see what is going on. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Maya felt discussed and looked the other way when Miles and Tristan were kissing. Trivia *They were in the same grade 9 French class. *In season 11, they were seen in the same band class. *Maya let Tristan use her Facerange so he could talk to Campbell (his former crush). *They've both had romantic feelings for Campbell Saunders, and Miles Hollingsworth III but only Maya dated them. Both times Tristan gave Maya the okay to be with them. *They both have an older sibling that is currently a freshman in college. Maya's sister, Katie and Tristan's brother, Owen. *They both have been made fun of by a member of the Ice Hounds. Maya for using chicken breasts to make her breasts seem bigger and Tristan for being homosexual. *They both are best friends with Tori Santamaria. *They were both seen in the season 11 opening credits together (second half only.) *They are both part of the Class of 2016. *They have kissed. *They spent the Summer block of season 13 in France together. *They both became friends through Tori Santamaria. *They both had a conflict with Zoë Rivas, but now they're on good terms with her. *They had two conflicts in Season 13. The first was when Maya slipped up and told Miles that Tristan was in love with him; this conflict was resolved in the same episode. The second conflict started when Maya informed Simpson of Tristan and Yates relationship; this conflict was not resolved by the end of the season. *Tristan had a crush on both Maya's ex, Campbell and her bandmate Adam. Concidently, both boys died in 2013. *They were both self-conscious about their bodies- Tristan was self-conscious with his weight and Maya was self-conscious with her breast size. *They have both kissed Miles Hollingsworth III. *Both have been sexually assaulted. **Maya was sexually harassed by Neil Martin and Tristan was statutory raped by Grant Yates. Gallery 544y.jpg 545h.jpg 64545gg.jpg 4545fg.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0561.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 1241.jpg Degrassi-Preview-Clip.jpg Degrassi13_may15th_ss_0333.jpg 0014e45635.jpg 00132.jpg Sdfsfretrewt.jpg Gfhfdsfs.jpg Dhsdsdfsd.jpg Dfgdfhfsdf.jpg Dfgdfgd.jpg Afsfsfsfafsf.jpg ertertr.jpg DefaultNiners.jpg 789uik.jpg 9908ok.jpg 9789oik.jpg 7899ijk.jpg 897uiokj.jpg 9879oui.jpg 7687uhj.jpg 6575g.jpg DefaultTristan3.jpg TristanMaya.jpg Degrassi-walking-on-broken-glass-pts-1-and-2-picture-1.jpg Ghgfhrty.jpg Sdfwer.jpg Dsfsrer.jpg 8979jk.jpg 98789j.jpg 89789ok.jpg 8jnnmn.jpg 77098k.jpg 9798i.jpg 7979oijk.jpg 6687oj.jpg 8709k.jpg 4554gvgg.jpg Degrassi-rusty-cage-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg Crowd12.jpg More babiess.jpg Babiessss.jpg Nbrecapniners.jpg 55t.JPG Rtyrr.JPG ttr.JPG fgfr.JPG rtyrf.JPG 555g.JPG wwr.JPG wwrrr.JPG Tumblr m9fnp9j5nO1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 8uioiu.png Ds54.jpg 1132-6.jpg 44-maya-1.jpg S3wy.jpg Kj0u.jpg Jh4384.jpg 32e.JPG 54trt.JPG 232s.JPG 345d.JPG 5454dx.JPG 33eee.JPG 4223.JPG 3232.JPG 8yuio.png 7870u.png 6778yu.png 7870u.jpg 0131.jpg 0431.jpg 0459.jpg Kfjg.jpg 646tr.jpg 354re.JPG Sfd3.jpg 87uiitt.png 64tedfd.png TrisditchMau.jpg Mistan.jpg 53re.JPG 34er.JPG Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg Degrassi-premiere-party.jpg Maya and tristan season 13.png 1301-1302EPStills_281229.jpg normal_1301-1302EPStills_282029.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 921.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 516.jpg Degrassi May7th SS 328.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h04m11s39.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h32m31s146.jpg D13 April30 SS 1150.jpg Roptifg.jpg Odisufg.jpg Fdfpgi.jpg Dufoiu.jpg 3rghd.jpg Rte45.jpg 657gdg.jpg Ghjgj.jpg Fghfjg.jpg Etghh.jpg 45fghf.jpg Fdgrdtrt.png Ertryty.jpg 9574fft.jpg 1012819 641846099159421 1282799603 n.jpg 993897_642721925738505_286902891_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h07m42s90.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-16h30m38s183.jpg 55665b.png Jyyy.png IMG 0366.PNG 765ytr.png Trtyk.png 56y5.png 55665b.png 56tree.png Soirw.jpg E4t90rtg.jpg Dfgi9er.jpg 5r6ghs.jpg Dsf3w4.jpg Dsfre.jpg Gh65i.jpg T76567.jpg Tytyl;.jpg Cap10.jpg 877u.png Hg5t45t.png 876yte.png 57tyu.png 67tyuh.png Summertime1.jpg Summertime3.jpg Summertime6.jpg MT2!.PNG MT!.PNG degrassi13_may15th_ss_0678.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0674.jpg 13x05 09.png 13x05 10.png 13x05 12.png 13x05 54.png 13x05 37.png 13x05 35.png 999992 649441375066560 1253115755 n.png Degrassi13 may15th ss 0333.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0327.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0278.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0322.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0285.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0273.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0073.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0064.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0060.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0057.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0047.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0043.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0034.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0022.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0021.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0019.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0012.jpg Degrassi13 may15th ss 0002.jpg 13x09 15.png 13x09 16.png 13x09 49.png 13x09 50.png 13x09 78.png 1393954_691774290833268_179860693_n.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-12.jpg Ru4iu5i.png Degrassi 13x13-03.png Degrassi 13x13-04.png WDYTYA12.PNG 13x13_04.png 13x13_05.png 13x13 06.png 13x13 07.png 13x13 08.png 13x13 11.png 13x13_16.png 13x13 17.png 13x13_20.png 13x13_42.png 13x13_45.png 13x13 46.png 13x13_65.png 13x13 66.png 89789uiy77.png 897877.png 8978676yuhh.png Ujhjhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj.png 8978uiio.png Jhkjyu.png 765765.png 76u6ty.png 6565trd.png 6765rt.png 756tryrt.png Degrassi "The World I Know".jpg 1795637_748713341806029_908439768_n.jpg 1794544_748712255139471_1509923385_n.jpg 1623749_748713085139388_433725615_n.jpg Zoe Maya Tristan.jpg 1328-07-ur.jpg Hbhhbhb.png 7yyuiiuyuiyu.png Degrassi13 sept19 ss 1671.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 1526.jpg Degrassi13 sept19 ss 1515.jpg Jmkmk , .jpg Njhjjjkkmkk.jpg 10333250 790529494291080 8227120809085354474 o.jpg 10321150 790530867624276 8793083956230148510 o.jpg 10320893 790530727624290 7640432606823266563 o.jpg 10298506 790531140957582 1406827392274156560 o.jpg 10298243 790529444291085 4605463951859710431 o.jpg 10272578 790529484291081 8692209073481080368 o.jpg 10272578 790529324291097 5071086039843255644 o.jpg 10265455 790530060957690 8619565462459474961 o.jpg 10259171 790530694290960 3530505670879310183 o.jpg 10255413 790530377624325 5931239821964478534 o.jpg 10013401 790529607624402 7808622452020434163 o.jpg 1980343 790529927624370 7050844165442573624 o.jpg 1979186 790525927624770 1512028706135702689 o.jpg 1899277 790530267624336 1313089995050816794 o.jpg 1836923 790530910957605 4529112549465624568 o.jpg 1557269 790530097624353 8488979563308371345 o.jpg 1502657 790531267624236 9175386536323094043 o.jpg 964389 790529250957771 2584789023780839580 o.jpg Trisziggy.jpg 878uiuyyuyu.png Degrassi-tristan-maya-zoe.png Degrassi-tristan-maya-zoe-(2).png 7ttyutyut.png 87yuuttt.png Tristan-Maya_Degrassi_13D.jpg Degrassi-1336-Traya.png Out.png Believezoe.png Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 14